Big the Cat
Big the Cat (ビッグ ・ザ ・キャット, Biggu za Kyatto) is a large, anthropomorphic purple cat from the ''Sonic Pokémon'' series. Though both physically strong and imposing of stature, Big is a gentle and easy-going, though somewhat dim-witted, person with a heart of gold. Big resides deep within the Mystic Ruins, where he spends most of his time fishing in tranquility with his best friend Froggy. Big is not one for going on grand adventures, preferring his peaceful and quiet lifestyle in the jungle. However, should his friends be in danger or in need of his aid, Big will not hesitate to help out and protect them in any way he can. Appearance :Voice actor: Oliver Wyman (English), Takashi Nagasako (Japanese) He is a very large and burly cat. The majority of his body fur consists of two shades of purple: light and dark. A striped pattern runs up his arms and tail. His feet are covered in dark purple fur up to his ankles as well as the outer tips of his ears, while his upper legs, back, and sides are covered in light purple fur. White fur covers his chest, torso, and inner ears. His eyes have yellow scleras with black irises. His preferred attire consists of tan gloves, sandals, and a matching belt with a gold buckle. He carries a fishing rod with him at all times. In the Young Days In Present Time Big is a 18 year old cat who has yellow eyes, height is 200 cm (6ft 6in), weight is 280 kg (616 lbs.). Gallery Personality Big is carefree and laid-back. He cares a lot for his friends, especially Froggy. He enjoys fishing and brings his rod with him wherever he goes. He is often giddy and optimistic, especially when with his friends. However, he's not exactly the sharpest knife in the drawer, and important things sometimes pass right through his mind; This does not mean Big is stupid however, but he is just a very slow thinker. Despite this, he's loyal and reliable to his friends, and cares for all of his friends deeply. He also dislikes how many people worry about so many little things and them hurrying about all the time, which is probably why he chose to live in the Mystic Ruins jungle without technology. Big also encourages others and is not the selfish type. Big has an ability to stay calm in any situation, even when he has lost Froggy. Big also is amazed by a lot of things and is almost always upbeat, even when he is in danger. Despite many people's thoughts, Big is quite intelligent, just laid back, though he can become tongue-tied while under pressure. He cares very much for his friend, Froggy, and will do whatever it takes to save him. Big will also lend out a helping hand where needed, and is quite happy when he can be of help to his friends. Relationships Friends/Allies *Froggy (best friend) *Team Rose **Amy Rose (close friend; acts like an older brother to her) **Cream the Rabbit (close friend; acts like an older brother to her) **Cheese the Chao *Team Sonic **Sonic the Hedgehog (Close Friend and Partner in Combat) **Miles "Tails" Prower **Knuckles the Echidna *Thomas Jones *Ash Ketchum *Christopher Thorndyke *G.U.N. **Shadow the Hedgehog **Rouge the Bat **E-123 Omega *Chaotix **Vector the Crocodile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy Bee *Princess Elise *Silver the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat *Marine the Raccoon *Vanilla the Rabbit *Shade the Echidna Family Neutral *Chaos *E-102 Gamma (when he stole Froggy) Rivals Enemies *Eggman Empire **Dr. Eggman **Jack Robotnik **Decoe **Bocoe **Bokkun **Orbot **Cubot **Metal Sonic *Overmind *Thelxe *Team Rocket **Jessie **James **Jake **Meowth *Pir'Oth Ix *Solaris **Mephiles the Dark **Iblis *Eggman Nega *Time Eater Abilities and Powers Physical Abilities Big is regarded as one of Sonic's strongest and toughest friends. As seen on many occasions, Big possesses a superhuman level of physical strength, enough to lift and throw entire cars and massive boulders larger than himself with little effort, shatter rocks and metal with brute strength, and even knock away objects with such force that he can make them ignite fire. Due to his large size, Big does not possess any superhuman speed or agility. However, as demonstrated in Sonic Heroes, he does have some running speed, being able to run at rather high speeds by normal standards. He also has enough agility to grind on rails. Big possesses extreme amounts of toughness and durability due to his bulk. When struck by attacks, Big's bulk will cause most strikes to just bounces right off him and he can in some cases, when giddy enough, not even feel being attacked at all, making Big nearly impossible to be taken down. Big's toughness also makes him impervious to conditions and substances that would otherwise be dangerous to normal people like poison gas, waters well below sub-zero temperatures, and harmful energy barriers. Big is a very capable swimmer as seen in the Adventure DX Saga, being able to swim to far depths and through underwater grottos, and even walk on the bottom of pools like he walking on dry land. Along with being the fastest ladder climber in Sonic Adventure, Big seems to have rather advanced climbing capabilities surpassing those of people like Sonic himself, given how Big is able to appear in high places where there is nearly no means of climbing up there. Moves and Techniques Most of Big's fighting moves and techniques involves the usage of his Fishing Rod. When using his Lure Attack, Big uses his Fishing Rod to hit opponents or throws his Fishing Rod's lure out and strikes opponents with it from afar. Other offensive moves involving Big's Fishing Rod is his Big Fishing technique, where Big swings his lure around so it forms large, lethal objects to knock opponents into submission, and his Lure Whip, where Big captures opponents in his Fishing Rod's treat and trips them. For traversing the environment, Big can use his Umbrella Descent to glide through mid-air by folding out his Fishing Rod's umbrella during a mid-fall. When not using his Fishing Rod, Big can attack by using Body Press, where he drops his entire body down on enemies, crushing them. In Sonic Heroes, Big could also perform variants of the Spin Attack, such as the Spin Jump, where Big can leap into the air and curl into a spinning ball to deal damage to anything he lands on, and the Homing Attack, where Big jumps and home in on an enemy to attack. He can also use his Battering Ram to knock down opponents. When not attacking opponents alone, Big can call upon Froggy to perform special moves, such as Froggy Rain, where Big has Froggy and his friend drop down upon enemies from above, and Froggy Poison, where Big has Froggy poison enemies. Miscellaneous Skills Due to spending most of his time fishing, Big is a highly experienced fisherman, being able to fish just about anything up from the waters with his Fishing Rod, ranging from regular fish of all sizes shapes, from hostile robotic Choppers, and even Froggy when under the influence of Chaos. Big also has an excellent sense of smell. As seen in Sonic Heroes, Big was able to catch Froggy's sense while the frog was presumably held capture deep within Bullet Station, which was an impressive feat given the large amount of distance between them at the moment. Big's main weakness, his low intelligence, is also a strength in certain situations, such as in the Dark Brotherhood Saga, where Big's simple way of thinking was the reason why he was immune to Voxai mind control. Big also appears to have some skills with machinery despite his nonurban habitat, seeing as he flew Tails' Tornado 2 from Eggman's airship and managed to land it safely. Attacks Weaknesses History Past Synopsis Notes & Trivia Category:Mobians Category:Cats Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Power Type Characters